


Relación especial

by Yorunotenshi



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/pseuds/Yorunotenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light y L continúan con su investigación intentando descubrir al verdadero Kira, hasta que sus hilos de razonamiento se cruzan, como de costumbre, y se ven arreglando cuentas a puño cerrado, hasta alcanzar altos niveles de adrenalina que sólo de un modo conseguirán descargar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relación especial

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña viñeta que se centraría cronológicamente a mitad del capítulo dieciocho del anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito

El moreno desvió ligeramente la mirada de la computadora en la que se encontraba trabajando al joven que estaba sentado a su lado, al parecer más concentrado en sus asuntos que él mismo.

Hacía varios días que había accedido a que Yagami Light y Amane Misa fueran liberados; por supuesto, bajo sus reglas: la joven controlada las veinticuatro horas del día y el hijo del Jefe de policía literalmente atado a él. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos prácticamente no habían dejado de debatir sobre el tema que tan ocupados los traía: Kira. Sin embargo, su cabeza se debatía entre prestar atención a tal asunto y observar a ese curioso chico que lo acompañaba.

Agarró el tenedor que estaba a su lado para cargar un buen trozo de la tarta de crema y frutillas que tenía en frente y llevarlo hasta su boca. Su lengua degustó aquel dulce al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a fijarse en la planilla que tenía en frente. La investigación seguía un buen curso, o al menos eso aparentaba. Estaban atando muchos cabos sueltos aunque sabía que no podían confiarse dado el reciente descubrimiento sobre el modus operandi de Kira.

—Pareces más animado ahora —exclamó Yagami, viendo con un deje de picardía cuan concentrado estaba el otro en su trabajo.

Al principio se veía muy desanimado. Sus razonamientos erróneos había dicho que eran la causa de ello. Light aún recordaba el enojo que su explicación le había producido, que había sido tal como para tentarlo a descargar un golpe en el rostro contrario, haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás y siendo llevado por él en el proceso. Uno por uno, había dicho Ryuuzaki, devolviéndole el golpe y de pronto aquello comenzó a parecer una batalla campal.

—Uno por uno —dijo de repente desconcertando a Light, aunque no era la primera vez que sus razonamientos seguían el mismo hilo.

Lo que terminó de sacarlo de sí fue la patada asestada estratégicamente en su abdomen, la cual le quitó el aire durante algunos minutos.

—Me debías una —explicó como quien no quiere la cosa, volviendo a lo suyo hasta que el impacto de un codo contra su rostro lo distrajo.

Volvieron a enfrascarse en una pelea. Ninguno era capaz de esquivar el golpe del otro, pero tampoco tardaban demasiado en recuperarse y devolverlo. Ni siquiera el dolor parecía suficiente para menguar sus ganas de seguir luchando. La nariz de L sangraba, cortesía de un golpe certero del puño de su contrincante; y por su lado, el ojo izquierdo de Yagami comenzaba a amoratarse, hinchándose levemente de momento, y de una cortada en el labio inferior escurría un hilillo de sangre.

Ambas manos del moreno se apoyaron en el pecho del otro, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que lo estampó contra la pared. Las manos de este se aferraron con ímpetu a los desordenado cabellos de su contrincante tirando de ellos hacia atrás, robando un quejido de éste que, en respuesta, apretó más su cuerpo contra el del estudiante.

Y de repente sus miradas se cruzaron. Una mas clara que la otra, pero ambas con la misma decisión. Aprovechando que lo tenía asido de los cabellos, Light atrajo el rostro del detective hacia el suyo y sin más demora comenzó un beso demandante.

A aquellas horas de la madrugada todo se encontraba en completo silencio, salvo por los quejidos que escapaban de ambos mientras sus labios continuaban moviéndose salvajemente contra los contrarios, con tanto desespero y, a su vez, en completa armonía. Ninguno de los dos parecía disconforme por aquel ritmo acelerado ni se dejaban dominar por el contrario.

Una de las manos de Ryuzaki asía con firmeza las caderas de Light, al tiempo que la otra recorría con rudeza su abdomen, subiendo por su pecho mientras desabotonaba la camisa. Por su lado, Light mantenía agarrados los cabellos ébano sin cuidado alguno y coló la mano libre entre sus cuerpos para palpar la entrepierna del otro por sobre la tela de los pantalones.

La mente de L retomó los pensamientos que hacía tiempo le atormentaban. Si hubiera una ínfima posibilidad, al menos un cero coma tres por ciento, de que Yagami Light fuera en realidad Kira entonces aquello terminaría dañándolo. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo necesitaba; al menos para desengañarse… o sentir aún más fuerte lo que ya sentía por él.

Regresó a la realidad cuando, con descaro, la mano del castaño se posó en su miembro. Sus hilos de razonamiento comenzaron a cortarse uno por uno, hasta que olvidó completamente que solía pensar antes de realizar cualquier movimiento y comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

Luchó con una de sus manos contra el cinturón de Light hasta que consiguió desatarlo. Un gemido ahogado retumbó en la habitación cuando sintió los dientes del otro mordiendo su cuello. ¿En qué momento había dejado de besarlo para pasar a chupar su cuello? Quizás en el mismo en que él había bajado de un solo tirón el pantalón y los interiores del otro para comenzar a acariciar su semi erecto miembro.

Una nueva mordida en su cuello y fue volteado bruscamente por el castaño, quedando ahora él de espaldas contra la pared. Light lo observó fijamente, regalándole una de sus arrogantes sonrisas, y comenzó a juguetear con los botones del pantalón, tirando con fuerza para desprenderlos todos a la vez. Sin más rodeos acabó de desvestirlo, obteniendo una queja por parte de L ante su brusquedad, aunque poco le importó. Se arrodilló a la altura de las caderas del detective y, sin más preámbulos, engulló su miembro hasta el fondo.

La respiración de Ryuuzaki se detuvo por un momento en el cual sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. Las piernas le flaquearon, obligándolo a hacer hasta lo imposible para sostenerse o acabaría en el suelo. Alcanzó justo a apoyar ambas manos sobre los hombros de Light, apretándolos con fuerza para mantenerse erguido.

Yagami se dejó envolver por los sonidos que manaban de la boca de su amante pero sin desconcentrarse de su tarea. Ocupó sólo la mano derecha para mantener firme el miembro del otro, dejando la izquierda libre para terminar de desvestirse. No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta esa instancia, ni tampoco le importaba. L parecía dispuesto a continuar y no podía negar que su propio cuerpo también ansiaba que eso sucediera.

—Li-Light-kun —murmuró el detective entre jadeos al tiempo que el aludido se ponía de pie.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas se percató de ello. Light hizo a un lado las computadoras y lo empujó con toda la intención de recostarlo sobre la superficie libre, pero él logró alejarse a tiempo quedando de pie frente a frente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desconfiado el ex dueño de la Death Note, observando el semblante extraño del otro.

Mas éste no contestó. Se le acercó para darlo vuelta de un rápido movimiento, apoyándolo en el lugar que pretendía hacerle ocupar a él con el pecho recostado sobre la fría superficie de madera y sin más preámbulos comenzó a hacer presión con la punta de su miembro en la entrada del castaño.

El ex Kira separó sus labios pero no fue capaz de decir nada ante la sorpresa. ¿De cuándo a entonces Ryuuzaki era capaz de dar vuelta todos sus planes en cuestión de instantes? Pero, mayormente, ¿de cuándo a entonces él se veía imposibilitado a escapar? Porque sí, al sentir cómo el moreno se iba adentrando en su interior, lentamente pero firme, se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás. Y, por algún motivo, tampoco le importó demasiado. Ansiaba sentirlo… No esperaba que fuera de ese modo, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Después de todo, y en cierto modo, se lo debía.

L sonrió complacido viendo como su amante se quedaba inmóvil, dispuesto a recibirlo, y sin más paciencia atrajo sus caderas contra las propias para terminar de penetrarlo. El otro no pudo más que maldecir por lo bajo pero de igual modo lo instó a moverse.

La temperatura de la habitación parecía aumentar considerablemente en cuestión de segundos a medida que aquellos cuerpos se movían furiosos uno contra el otro, perlados por el sudor. Light recordó todas aquellas veces que L lo había visitado dentro de la celda en que lo mantenía recluso, ocupando los escasos instantes en que no había nadie cerca para permitirle poseer su cuerpo sin pedir nada a cambio más que el mismo contacto.

Puede que ambos estuvieran siendo imprudentes. Sabía que Ryuuzaki aún no confiaba en que él no era Kira, por más que ahora mismo estuviera ayudándoles a seguirle la pista; después de todo, si fuera Kira seguramente lo haría. No entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de L. Ésas eran las únicas ocasiones en que no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, y quizás por eso aquellos encuentros le resultaban tan gratificantes.

Sintió las uñas del detective rasguñar la piel de su espalda al mismo tiempo que él extendía las manos hacia atrás, clavando los dedos en sus muslos. Al igual que con los besos sus cuerpos se complementaban a la perfección; sin importar lo rápidos que fueran los movimientos, las estocadas eran precisas.

—¡Ryuuzaki!

 

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a un muy cansado jefe de policía. Eran apenas las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada, pero se había despertado y no podía volver a dormir así que se decidió por ir a ver cómo avanzaba la investigación.

—¿Hay alguna novedad?

—¡Papá! —exclamó Light al percatarse de su presencia, volteando a verlo—. Al parecer los últimos asesinatos han dado lugar al incremento de las acciones de Yotsuba mientras que muchas otras quebraron.

El castaño siguió poniendo al tanto al mayor sobre sus últimos descubrimientos. Nadie había descubierto hasta ahora la relación que mantenía con el mejor detective de Japón, y nunca nadie lo haría. Tal vez porque lo suyo no era precisamente una “relación”… O tal vez sí, a su manera.

 

~Fin~


End file.
